Heart Swap Attack
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Falco and Fox accidentally summon Manaphy in a brawl, causing its Heart Swap to wreak havoc on the mansion. Join everyone's favorite blue-haired and ginger swordsmen, PSI users, and Pokémon Trainer as they try to undo it and restore everyone to their rightful bodies.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- I do not own Super Smash Bros, or anything but my ideas. Thanks! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Heart Swap Attack Chapter 1/Prologue

Fox and Falco were, as always, disputing. And, as always, they chose to settle their quarrel in a brawl. God knows what they were arguing about, probably something petty like who's turn it was to do dishes, but it was enough for each party to wish to pound the other into oblivion. They had chosen the Skyworld stage, and turned all items except Smash Balls on, as Slippy had forbade them from using the Landmasters to settle their arguments long ago so he wouldn't have to repair them so often.

Falco was ahead of Fox on this particular occasion by one stock, but Fox had no intentions of giving up. He scanned the ground for useful objects that he could use to get evened up with his avian adversary, and quickly detected a small red and white orb laying slightly tilted in the cloud. Fox dashed quickly to it and picked it up. Praying it did not contain a Goldeen like last time, he threw it as hard as he could at Falco. Falco stepped out of the way, making it land slightly beside him. Both members of Star Fox looked expectantly at the Poké Ball, curious as to what it would bring.

As if on cue, a fairy-like creature with long cyan antennae and jewel-like orbs on its chest burst from it. It looked at both fighters, and twirled in the air happily, its antennae aglow with a pink light. "Manaaa-phy!", it cried gleefully. Fox and Falco both felt faint as black filled their vision.

* * *

_**AN- This concept randomly came to me, so I started writing ASAP. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I realized it'd be too long for that, so that's why the chapters are so short, something I apologize for. Anyways, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- I do not own Smash Bros, or anything but my ideas. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Heart Swap Attack Chapter Two

Marth was walking down one of the manor's various hallways, trying to find Link for a training match when he suddenly felt dizzy. He leaned carefully against the wall, unsure of what was occurring. He thought back carefully to that morning, trying to remember if he'd eaten. Closing his eyes in concentration, he felt himself blackout, wondering briefly if he'd accidentally tripped over some white Pikmin again.

When he came to, he was standing in a completely different part of the mansion, more specifically the hall leading to the cafeteria. Marth kept walking as if nothing had happened, unsure of exactly what had occurred. He dismissed it quickly as one of Zelda's failed Farore's Winds, as he'd seen the same occur to Link and Toon multiple times. He passed Falco and Fox, who were bickering yet again about something or other. However, as Marth unintentionally eavesdropped, he began to notice something rather odd about their conversation.

"Fox, this is all your fault! If it wasn't for your stupid Poke Ball…", Fox scolded in a rather harsh manor.

Falco lunged at Fox, putting his feathered hand to his colleague's throat. "Falco, I swear if you say that one more time, I will put dynamite in your Arwing's seat, and blow it up while you're flying so it will kill you from the explosion, the fall, and possibly the lack of oxygen."

Marth wanted to ask why they were referring to each other as themselves, but thought better of it. He simply kept walking, trying to figure out where Link might be and how to get there. He continued walking down the hall until he saw Ike, looking slightly lost, walking towards him. Marth ran to ask his fellow swordsman if he'd seen Link, and promptly ran into glass.

"Wh-what just happened?", Marth groaned in pain. Walking into mirrors was rather painful, he noted. It then occurred to him what exactly he'd thought, and the realization of what had occurred dawned on him.

Marth stood up and looked in the mirror, still finding Ike there in place of his own reflection. He crossed his arms experimentally, and, sure enough, Ike's reflection followed suit. Marth ran quickly to find the real Ike, or possibly himself, or anyone else that could help him figure out why he was now Ike.

* * *

_**AN- Once again, sorry about the length of the chapter, but I think this is probably preferable to one very long one-shot. Still, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- I don't own SSB or anything that isn't my idea. Enjoy and thank you! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Heart Swap Attack Chapter Three

Ness often was at a loss for odd occurrences around the mansion, for instance, the previous week when Samus found her Power Suit filled with Cinnamon Buns, but what had just occurred was a whole new kind of inexplicable. One moment, he'd been having lunch with Red and Lucas, and the next he found himself across the table, staring at himself. Lucas seemed equally confounded by this odd occurrence. "Hey! How did I get here? I thought I was over in the training room with Toon! Red, do you know what just happened?", Lucas exclaimed in a voice that was far more energetic than his own.

The Ness sitting across the table shook his head. "Sorry, Lucas. I thought you'd been here the whole time."

Lucas looked even more confused. "Wait, did you call me Lucas? I'm not Lucas, I'm Roy, silly. Also, I wasn't talking to you, Ness. I was talking to Red.", Lucas, or rather Roy stated while motioning towards Ness, who seemed to now be Red.

"I am Red. Or, I think I am. Maybe I was Red, but now I'm Ness and he's Red? I don't know. This is confusing.", Ness/Red mused with his head buried in his hands. _**(AN-The first name in the slash is the person who's body it is, and the second is who it actually is.)**_

"I was Ness, but I think now I'm in Red's body. Anyone know how that happened?", Red/Ness asked. Ness/Red and Lucas/Roy both shook their heads.

The confused trio sat in stunned silence, only broken by Lucas/Roy's fidgeting until an astonished looking Roy came up to them. "D-do you have any idea what's going on? One minute I w-was in here eating with you guys, and t-then I was in the training room with Toon and I-I was holding Roy's sword. And o-on the way here, s-someone called me Roy. D-does anyone know w-what happened?", the Roy, who was most likely Lucas asked meekly, which sounded odd coming out of Roy.

"No idea. But, you are Lucas, right?", Red/Ness asked. Roy/Lucas nodded. "Well, I'm actually Ness, the one who looks like me is Red, and the one who looks like you is Roy. And you're in Roy's body."

Roy/Lucas's eyes widened in horror. "Y-you!", he yelled at Lucas/Roy. "G-get out of m-my body! I don't w-want some hyper, insane maniac r-running around in my b-body! And I d-don't want to be in y-your body e-either!"

Ever since the Mountain Dew incident, Lucas had been at odds with Roy, who seemed to like the psychic blonde less by the minute. "Do you think I really want to be in your body either? 'Cause I'd much rather not! I happen to like being ginger! But, at least I can do this now!", Lucas/Roy cried. He then stood up, his fingertips pointing towards Roy/Lucas. Roy/Lucas seemed to understand at once what he was doing, and ducked out of the way just before Lucas/Roy exclaimed "PK Fire!".

"Can we please not kill each other until we get this all sorted out? Roy, if you hurt Lucas, you might end up getting hurt too!", Ness/Red yelled while physically restraining Lucas/Roy.

Red/Ness sighed and tried to look away from his body-swapped friend's argument. He tried desperately to think of someone who could find out what had happened, or solve their problems. And, it quickly came to him who he should call on. Red/Ness ran towards the Assist Trophies' quarters, with his three friends trailing after him, asking where he was going.

* * *

**_AN- I feel a little better about the length on this one, but I'm still sorry. I'll shut up with the apologies now, though. I'm not really sure what to do to indicate heart-swapped people, so I just went with appearance/actual. Please, if anyone has a better idea, let me know and I will thank you with letting you choose a swap from a few I'll provide when the time comes! Thanks! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- I still do not own Smash Bros or anything I didn't come up with. Sigh. But still, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Heart Swap Attack Chapter 4

Ike, or rather Marth inhabiting Ike's body, rushed to find Ike/himself/Marth, already confused by this ordeal. The first, person, or rather Pokémon he ran across was Lucario. Lucario bowed slightly, as he tended to do upon greeting anyone. "Ike-san, are you quite alright? Your aura seems a bit off today. Are you not feeling yourself?", Lucario asked politely.

"You have no idea.", Marth sighed. "Hey, have you seen Ike? I-I mean me. No, wait, Marth. Have you seen Marth?", he stammered, realizing he wasn't saying anything that might make sense to anyone else in the slightest.

Lucario looked oddly at Ike/Marth, and then nodded. "Yes. I believe he is eating."

Marth dashed off to the cafeteria, hoping he'd find himself/Ike/whatever there. And, sure enough, he did, eating with Pit, who was looking at his wings oddly. Pit noticed him first, and cried "Hiiii!" in a voice far higher than Pit's own. Marth guessed that Pit was now Kirby, and sat across from him, trying to get Ike, who was currently in Marth's body, to note his presence.

Ike looked up, smiling slightly. "'Bout time you got here, princess. We have a problem on our hands, don't we?", he commented jokingly.

In spite of himself, Marth smiled. It was nice to know that at least someone was at least keeping their cool enough to joke. "I suppose we do, princess.", he laughed, meriting an odd look from himself/Ike, which was an odd sight to behold to say the least.

"What, since you call me princess 'cause I look like a girl, now that you're me, you're the princess now.", Marth replied.

Ike looked slightly annoyed. "I guess you're right, but shouldn't we worry about trying to get you back to being the princess, princess?"

"Ha! So you're saying you look like a girl?"

Ike looked down at his plate and simply continued eating.

It registered to Marth exactly what he was eating, and he quickly recoiled in slight disgust. "Also, would it kill you to not eat all those disgusting things while you're me, princess?"

"We can't all be vegetarian. I, for one, happen to like meat."

"Yes, but I don't. And since you're currently me, I think it be best if the princess would lay off her carnivorous tendencies."

"Yes, your high-matinence-ness.", Ike retorted, glaring. "Can we please try to get everything back to it's regular sorry excuse for sanity before I starve?"

Marth snapped back to reality, as he'd been a bit distracted from the issue at hand. "Right, princess, we really should figure out what's going on."

"That 'princess' thing is getting annoying.", Ike deadpanned.

"Is it, princess?", Marth teased.

"Would you shut up!"

"No, princess, I will not shut up.", Marth replied, meriting him a glare from Ike.

* * *

**_AN- Wow, Marth's princess thing is starting to irritate even me! Also, I'm just going to refer to everyone by who they really are and get rid of this / stuff, like I did in this chapter, because it's starting to annoy me. Sorry if that'll confuse anyone. Anyways, thanks SakuraDreamerz for the review and suggestion, but I'm not sure if that'll work. Still, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN- I still do not own SSB or anything that is not my idea. Also, I thought it might be helpful if I put a list of the swaps at the start of the chapters, so thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

_Ness~Red_

_Marth~Ike_

_Lucas~Roy_

_Pit~Kirby_

_Falco~Fox_

_?~?_

* * *

Heart Swap Attack Chapter 5

Ness and his three body-swapped friends rushed into the Assist Trophies room, where Assist characters were for the majority of Brawl hours so they could be teleported to a brawl whenever necessary. Ness was hoping that his friend would be able to use his wealth of unnecessary knowledge to get everyone restored to their rightful bodies, or at least tell them what had happened and how to fix it. When the quartet burst into the room, they found even more chaos than per norm. Jill was chasing Barbra around the room, grinning and laughing maniacally, while Waluigi was in the corner, looking utterly disgusted with himself. Kat and Ana were having a sparing match, using boxing gloves instead of their usual swords, and Little Mac and Knuckle Joe were dashing around the room with swords to their sides. It was clear to everyone what had occurred.

"Great. They're body-swapped, too. How am I going to talk to Jeff in this mess?", Ness asked no one in particular.

"Maybe you can find Jeff by finding his body, and then asking who it is, then you can talk to that person's body, and it'll probably be Jeff. Wow, what I said really doesn't sound right.", Red suggested.

Ness nodded, and quickly found Jeff, who was sword fighting with Isaac rather skillfully, though he'd never seen his friend wield a sword, save for the time he'd borrowed the Sword of Kings from Poo without permission, which had ended rather badly. "Is that the best you can do?", Jeff taunted in a high, feminine voice that certainly did not belong to him.

Isaac was about to strike, but Ness dashed in and pulled Jeff away by the ear. "Yeesh, Red, that hurt! Would it kill you to not pull so hard?", Jeff shrieked.

"Ok, I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you're not Jeff.", Ness commented bluntly.

"What do you think?"

Ness pondered who Jeff might be inhabited by, and taking into account the fact that it had to be a female sword wielder, there was only one option. "You're…"

"Hi, mom!", Roy blurted out.

"I thought his mom was dead.", Isaac said sarcastically.

Lucas frowned and looked to the carpet, as if it was horribly interesting. "No, I'm Roy, and she's my mom.", Roy explained.

"So, Lyn?", Ness asked.

Jeff, or rather Lyn nodded. "Wait, you're what, maybe two years older than him? How is he your son?", Red asked.

Lyn shrugged. "Don't ask me about all this wibbly-wobbly, Timey-Wimey stuff. I don't understand any of it. If you must know, ask Zelda. She tried to explain it to me once, and my head still hurts from it."

"Ok. So, we need to talk to Jeff. Do you know where he is?", Ness asked, desperate to get the conversation back on track.

Lyn looked around, and then pointed to a girl with a long green ponytail sitting at a computer. "There I am! Or, he is!", she exclaimed.

Ness ran over to his friend, hoping he could provide some much needed sanity to this world. "Hey, Jeff, do you have a second?", he asked.

Jeff turned around and smiled slightly. "Oh, Ness, I was wondering when you'd come. I'm still looking into it, but I think I may know what happened.", he stated calmly. Though Jeff didn't possess any PSI ability, he still could nearly read Ness's mind, something he was grateful for.

"Glad you didn't have to ask who I was. Please, tell me what's going on!", Ness exclaimed.

Jeff sighed and glanced briefly at the computer screen. "There's a Pokémon called 'Manaphy' that possesses an attack called 'Heart Swap'. Though when used on Pokémon it merely switches the creature's stats with another's or it's own, when used on other creatures, it switches the minds of the effected. It seems one either got loose in the mansion, or used it's attack during a brawl and got a bit enthusiastic.", he recited.

Red facepalmed. "Oh, I should of known! I have friends that have one, and it's switched up their brains a few times. Manaphy is a really rare Pokémon, though, and Master Hand said that rare legendaries like that only appear in nearly one out of every five-hundred Poke Balls!"

Jeff sighed. "Actually, that statistic is inaccurate. Manaphy has a four-point frequency rating, which is much lower than most, but not quite…"

Ness cut his friend off before he had the chance to go on an hour-long rant. "Red, who do you know that has a Manaphy again?", he asked.

"My friends Dia and Pearl, why?"

"Maybe their Manaphy could cancel out what's happened to us? Jeff, would that work?", Ness suggested.

Jeff looked at his computer again and nodded. "It very well might.", he confirmed.

That was all Ness needed. "Red, do you think we could borrow your friends' Manaphy?", he questioned eagerly. Red nodded, and Ness sped to the door to try and figure out how to get to Red's friends.

* * *

**_AN- I think this chapter went rather well. Just for clarification, Roy's mother isn't necessarily Lyn, but she is one of three possibilities given in Blazing Sword, so for this story's sake, it's Lyn. Also, I apologize to Fire Emblem fans for how badly I'm messing up Lyn's/Roy's/Marth's/Ike's personalities. I don't play much Fire Emblem, so I don't really have anything but my imagination and other fanfics to base them off of. All the same, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
